Back To You
by orayofsunshine
Summary: After being taken to the Enchanted Forest by an evil prince with a horrible plan to take her throne, Addison and Henry must cope with being forced apart while searching for a way to be reunited. Sequel to Water Lillies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: new story, boom. I'm using third person instead of first, which is what I did for the first story. I like third better, and I hope you guys do too! So first chapter, yay! I cried a bunch writing this chapter, so I'm so sorry if I make anyone else sad. If you have not read Water Lillies, do so now because absolutely nothing will make sense.**

* * *

Sobs rang through the Jones's house in the dead of night, once again waking Emma up. Usually the crying was from one of her three younger children, but as of lately the culprit was her oldest. It broke her heart to see him so sad. Since Addison had been taken, he had done nothing but go to school reluctantly and come home without a word before locking the door behind him. The dark circles under his eyes became more pronounced with every day that passed and it was rare to get more than one or two words from him.

"Is that Henry again?" Killian asked from beside her, his voice rough with sleep. Emma sighed and nodded, even though her husband's eyes were close and he couldn't see.

"Yeah, should I go check on him?" Emma asked, even though she knew the answer. When Killian nodded Emma threw the duvet back and padded sleepily down the cold hallway to the source of the crying. She found her firstborn in bed, clutching the sheets so tight his knuckles were white, his body shuddering with every sob. Emma felt her heart crack a little bit more.

"Henry," she whispered, crossing the room to his bed and sitting down next to him. "Come here." She held her arms out and the eighteen year old set his head on her shoulder and sobbed loudly.

"It hurts so bad mom." He whimpered into her shoulder, gripping onto her sleep shirt like Liam did when he had nightmares. "I said I would protect her-"

"She did it to protect you. Thomas was going to kill you but she gave herself up to save you and I couldn't thank her enough." Emma said, smoothing out Henry's hair soothingly. "You know we're working on a way to get her back."

That was true, when Emma and David weren't dealing with the petty problems of the townspeople, they were working with Rumple and Regina to form a rescue mission. So far they had made no progress, but they weren't giving up any time soon.

"I'd rather be dead than be in a world without her." Henry confessed with another sob, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and a loud sniffle. It was official, Emma Jones was heartbroken.

"Have you slept any tonight?" She asked after a minute, trying to ignore her son's confession. She glanced at the clock, it was 4:53 in the morning, he would have to be getting up for school in just over and hour and a half. Henry shook his head and sighed shakily.

"I-I can't sleep. Nightmares come when I sleep." He said, and for a second Emma was convinced the crying was over. She was wrong. Another wave of tears started before he cried, "Addison was the only thing that made them go away. My sheets don't even smell like her anymore."

"Why don't you come sleep in bed with Killian and me? I'll even light a candle to keep the nightmares away like David used to do. I know it won't be like it is with her, but maybe it could help?" Emma suggested, hoping he wouldn't be disgusted with the idea. Sure, even though it was a king sized mattress, fitting three adults in it would be a tight fit but at this point Emma would do anything to get Henry to sleep.

After considering her suggestion for a minute, Henry nodded and pulled away from her grasp before pushing himself out of bed. He took the pillow on the other side of the bed that Emma knew was Addison's and started out of the room. When they got back to her room they found Killian lying on his stomach, spread out across the mattress.

"Killian, scoot over." Emma said, flicking his stump and making his whole arm twitch.

"Why?" He groaned, moving his arm away from her reach and shuffling over to his side of the bed.

"Henry is sleeping with us tonight, or as long as he needs to." She said as Henry crawled into the middle of the bed and gently placed her pillow down between Emma's and Killian's. "I'm going to get a candle, I'll be right back."

Silence settled over the dark room, the only noise being Henry's occasional sniffling.

"We're going to get her back mate. Losing your first love is hard and hurts like hell, your mother and I both know what it feels like. I've literally had my heart almost crushed before," Killian said after a few minutes. He took a deep sigh before continuing. "and watching Milah die, that's what it felt like. The pain is unbearable, death seems less painful really. It's been almost thirty years and I still don't think I've healed completely from it and I'm not sure I ever will. That being said, I will stop at nothing to make sure you don't feel the pain I did."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Henry yawned and started crying again, quieter this time, so quiet Killian almost didn't catch it.

"T-thanks Dad." Henry managed to get out between sobs, and Killian set his stump on Henry's back, rubbing it the best he could without a hand.

This was when Emma re-entered with a candle, wiping away tears in hopes that they wouldn't know that she had been eavesdropping. She set it on her bedside table and lit the candle, casting a warm glow over the room. She climbed in bed next to her son, only to find him already dozed off a little. Emma smiled sleepily and got settled in bed even though she knew she wouldn't sleep comfortably for the rest of the night, but for Henry, it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

In the three months she had been in Storybrooke, Addison had gotten used to left being alone to dress, save for whenever Henry would lay in bed and watch after lovemaking with his hands crossed behind his head and a cocky smirk on his face. In the palace, the princess was constantly surrounded by doting maids and ladies in waiting. Addison hated it.

"Let me fix your hair Princess." A maid she didn't remember the name of said, threading her fingers through her hair and tugging roughly. Addison winced and pulled away as her chest started aching again. It had not been three weeks before then that Henry was running his fingers roughly through her hair so he could press his mouth harder against hers as they kissed feverishly in a rare minute alone. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"I wish for my hair to be down." She stated evenly. She was back in what Henry had affectionately named 'Princess Mode' and unfortunately, she would be in it for the rest of her miserable life.

"But my lady, Prince Thomas requested your hair be up for the occasion." The maid retorted, which only agitated Addison more.

She rubbed her temples in attempt to soothe her anger and the raging headache she couldn't seem to shake before turning back to the maid.

"The 'occasion' is just supper. Will you please deliver a message to my lovely fiancé?" Addison asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. The maid nodded and listened patiently. "Tell him that I said he can take his requests for my hair and shove them up his ass. I do not give a fuck what he wants, and I would greatly appreciate it if he pissed the hell off." Addison swore, her language leaving the nurse flushed.

The staff had noticed a change in the princess since her return. She was always angry, easily agitated, and snapped at anyone who so much at looked at her the wrong way. Of course they never said anything and turned a blind eye to her hostile behavior, but rumors of her attitude spread like wildfire. The commoners and people in the courts would never tell a difference, she was kind to everyone she met, but the second the doors were closed she would be screaming again.

"I think her monthly has made her moody, she should be fine in a few days. I'll tell the kitchens to make her some peppermint tea to soothe her." A maid whispered to the one Addison had yelled at scurried past to deliver the message.

"Princess Addison, may I help you with your corset?" Addison's oldest maid, Vivian, asked cautiously. Vivian was the only maid Addison had not snapped at simply because she was her closest friend. Vivian had been Addison's wet nurse as a baby and her maid ever since then.

"I don't want to wear a corset." Addison whined, slumping deeper into her soft chair. "I'll wear my bra." Vivian sighed, thinking of the black lace thing that Addison insisted she wore instead of a corset.

"Oh Addi, you know Thomas would have it burned if he knew you wore it, and I'd be scolded for letting you." Vivian said, smoothing the girl's hair down.

"I will kill myself if he burns it." Addison threatened darkly. She had bought that bra for with the intent for Henry to see it, but of course Thomas had picked that day to come and ruin her plan. Vivian gasped and walked around the chair to squat in front of her. "And don't call me Addi."

"But I've called you that since you were just a babe, you've always loved me calling you that-"

"Well I don't wish to be called that anymore!" Addison snapped, making Vivian cringe away. Addison sighed and hung her head in shame, she didn't mean to be upset with her, but she was constantly doing things that reminded her of Henry. She hadn't allowed herself the luxury of thinking about her boyfriend for fear of losing her composure and crying.

"Send everyone out." Addison muttered, pushing herself out of her chair before sulking over to the bed. When Vivian didn't move Addison put matters into her own hands. "Everyone out!" She screamed, stomping her foot. The maids fluttered out quickly, knowing that if they didn't they would be a target for a book or hairbrush, an experience they didn't wish to relive.

Addison threw herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillow in anger and frustration. If Paige had been there she would've told her how much of a bitch she was being, but reasonably so. Besides Henry, she missed Paige as well. The blonde was her first real friend who loved gossip and girly things, but also would take a drink and talk about sex at any time during the day.

"Addison, what happened when you were in the land without magic?" Vivian asked sympathetically, rubbing Addison's back. Henry rubbed her back when she was upset. Addison huffed and rolled away from her maid.

"I fell in love." Addison admitted. Vivian cooed and brushed Addison's bangs out of her face. They were choppy and uneven now, a hairstyle she had seen in one of Paige's magazines. She had cut her hair with a dagger in a act of rebellion against Thomas, and she refused to have anyone fix them. She sighed and sat up, allowing herself to think about him, just this once. "I fell in love with the greatest boy in all of the realms, the adopted son of the Evil Queen, but she isn't evil anymore, she is _so_ kind. I lived with her while I was there, that's how I met Henry. He showed me that land, explained everything to me. It's lovely Vivian, with gadgets and machines you'd never thing of! There are carriages without horses and the finest drink in all of the realms combined, it's like champagne but sweeter and doesn't get you drunk!" Addison gushed, wishing she could be in Granny's diner playing footsie underneath the table with Henry while sipping on a coke. Even though it seemed like the simplest wish ever, she would give anything for it to come true.

"You fell in love with this Henry boy?" Vivian asked, noticing that talking about the other realm was the happiest she'd seen her since she got back. She wanted to see more of the old Addison, she despite her better judgement, she asked another questions. "What was he like?"

"He was lovely. Kind and witty and sarcastic with the most beautiful brown eyes you'd ever seen. He was so patient with me, never got angry when I kept pushing him away. His kisses were infectious and his body is just _oh_." Addison half moaned thinking of dragging her nails down the skin of his abs, leaving angry red marks that Paige would pick on them for later. Addison giggled and threw a pillow over her face to hide her embarrassment. When she moved the pillow away Vivian was staring at her in horror.

"Excuse my bluntness, I know this is inappropriate for me to ask, but did you two-"

"Fuck?" Addison asked, completely unashamed then smiling at her maids reaction to her crude language. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Many times actually, sometimes several times in one day. We did it everywhere, too. The shower, the bed, on the beach, the back of his car, the couch, even on the kitchen counter!" Addison said, holding back her laughter at her Vivian's bright red face. Addison grinned wickedly at how flustered she was. She contined with her rant with a flick of her wrist.

"Oh and Vivian do not get me started on the size of his-"

"Enough Addison!" The old maid exclaimed, holding one hand to her chest and used the other to fan herself. "You should not have done that Addison, do you know the drama that would happen if people found out? It would be awful! Now, I won't tell anyone of what you have done, but tomorrow night Thomas will know that you are not a virgin."

Addison groaned, remembering the thing she was dreading. Her wedding. ,

"I'll fake the pain, not that I'll have to. Him touching me will be painful enough." Addison scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And when you don't bleed?" Vivian asked, raising an eyebrow. From what she had heard from the maids, bleeding after the first time proved that the girl was a virgin, but Paige had quickly put that rumor to rest when Addison had asked.

"You won't bleed if you're ready and stuff." Paige had said, rolling her eyes and popping a piece of fudge into her mouth. "When I did the nasty for the first time I hurt like hell the morning after, but since the guy wasn't a complete asshole and made sure my body was ready like physically, I didn't bleed. I mean, everyone is different and there might be like one or two drops but you should be like gushing blood. Henry's not an asshole though, he'll make sure you're okay."

True to what Paige had told her, Henry was gentle and after her first time she was surprised to find his sheets free of blood.

"I didn't bleed with Henry." Addison said matter-of-factly, setting her hands on her hips. "He was sweet and gentle and treated me like a princess."

"You are a princess." Vivian said dryly, standing up from the bed. "Regardless, if there is not blood on the sheets when Thomas wakes up the next morning, he will be angry."

"Then what should I do?" She asked with a groan, standing up from bed, pulling her shift over her head and unclasping her bra before hiding it behind some books.

"If I were you, after he goes to his chamber to sleep, make a cut at the top of you thigh and let the blood get on the sheets. That way, they sheets will be bloody and you'll walk funny the next day." Vivian said as she got to work tying up Addison's corset.

Addison groaned in annoyance, but she kept her mouth shut and gripped the bed post tighter, hoping that maybe in a tragic freak accident, Thomas would fall on a sword on his way to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like any other girl, Addison had daydreamed about her wedding. She had wanted it at the grand ballroom in the castle, covered in pink roses and gold tapestries. She had wanted her dress to have a huge skirt decorated in fine gold embroidery to match the decorations, and her hair to be left down and loose with a pink ribbon in it to keep stray hairs out of her face. She had wanted only her favorite dishes to be served, for it to be in the middle of the summer so the windows could be left open so the summer breeze blow in, and the finest orchestra in the land to play the music.

Her actual wedding was nothing like her dreams. The day she had dubbed 'Hell Day' started out bright an early with an innocent maid drawing the curtains back, which only made Addison scream in anger.

"Addison, dear, can you at least try to be kind?" Vivian said with a sigh as the princess refused to get out of bed.

"No, I can't. Fuck this, I'm not getting married." She spat, lifting her head from her pillow. Vivian was taken aback by this.

"You know that isn't an option, and I'd really wish you wouldn't use such crass language. Princesses don't swear like sailors." The old woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now get up. I've drawn a bath for you."

Addison groaned as she pulled herself out of bed reluctantly. She walked over to the tub set up next to the fireplace to keep the water warm and pulled her nightgown off. She sunk down into the hot water with a content sigh. She missed showers, they were quicker and easier to get soap out. She missed her shampoo too; it smelled like vanilla and left her hair smooth and silky, while they only kind they had in the castle was a lavender lye soap that Thomas liked. Addison hated the smell of lavender.

"Are you nervous for the wedding?" A maid asked, taking the bar of soap and scubbing Addison's scalp with it. She remembered when her and Henry would sit together in the bathtub, talking in hushed voices so no one would know that they were together while Henry washed her hair. He would scratch her scalp gently before taking a cup Robin used to wash the little ones hair out with and rinse the suds out of hers. When he would finish, he'd kiss her shoulder gently before switching positions so she could do the same. It was intimate moments like then that Addison missed the most.

"No, not nervous." Addison replied, closing her eyes and wishing it was Henry washing her hair instead.

"What about tonight? Are you nervous for that?" The maid asked.

"Martha, do not ask the Princess such a thing! Know your place." Vivian scolded.

"It's fine Vivian, she can ask. Yes I am nervous, worried about the pain I suppose." She lied as she poured water over her hair. She was absolutely repulsed with the idea of sleeping with him, but it she knew she would have no physical pain.

"Hopefully there will be a few heirs soon, I love watching littles." Another maid joked, making Addison stiffen. A child was the last thing she wanted. That child was her death sentence, her reminder that she only had nine more months until Thomas succeeded with his plan.

"Oh no, no heir yet." Addison brushed if off with a chuckle, standing up and taking the towel Vivian offered her. "We are both young, mind you."

Addison dried off quickly and pulled a shift dress over her head as Martha whisked her away to do her hair. Addison called for Vivian to do it, but the maid shook her head, saying she had other matters to attend to.

"Prince Thomas specifically requested for it to be like this." She said with a smile as she set about braiding my hair up. I sighed, whatever it was he wanted, it was most likely the opposite of what I want.

"It seems like Thomas thinks he has more right to my decisions regarding my body than I do." The princess seethed as Vivian re-entered the room, a platter filled with fruit, cheeses, and meats.

"What is it now love?" Vivian asked with a sigh, noticing that Addison had started to get red in the face.

"I want my hair down." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as her nose scrunched up in disgust. Her stomach churned at the smell of the food and she shook her head. "Vivian, that food is vile! Get it out!" She exclaimed, pinching her nose with a cough.

Martha and Vivian gave the princess a puzzled look before sniffing the platter themselves. "My lady, there's nothing wrong with this food?" Martha said hesitantly. Addison let go of her nose and took another smell, only to start gagging.

"No, it's that ham, it's rancid." Addison insisted, gagging again. "Please get it out of my chambers before I throw up."

With one last weird look, Vivian exited with the tray, which made Addison realized how hungry she was. The queasiness she had felt from the ham still lingered, so she requested a cup of tea.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked as she continued to fix Addison's hair into a bun, even though she didn't want it like that.

"I'll be fine." Addison said, even though she was wondering the same thing. She was hardly ever sick, and along with the bloated feeling she had been having the past few days, Addison wasn't sure was wrong. "Just my monthly cycle I think, and nerves for the wedding. That's all." She said, half assuring herself that was what it was.

After a few cups of tea and a piece bread the nausea left, allowing her to finish getting ready for the ceremony. Vivian smudged rouge on her lips and cheeks and coated her eyelashes in what she thought was mascara, but what she found out was ash and water. Of course they wouldn't have the same makeup they had in Storybrooke.

"You're so beautiful love." Vivian whispered once she was done, kissing the top of her head. When she pulled away she was wiping years away from her wrinkly cheeks, weeping softly. "I remember the day you were born and now here you are, a beautiful young woman. So beautiful, so in love, even if it's not with your groom." Vivian set her hand on Addison's cheek, rubbing the skin with her thumb.

"You're strong Addi, you can do anything if you set your heart on it. That includes getting back to your Henry." She said, her voice dropping lower so the other maids couldn't hear.

"I-I can't Vivian, I have to stay here and marry Thomas and take the throne." Addison stuttered. She had known when she made the decision to go with Thomas that she would die before getting the chance to see Henry again. It hurt for Vivian to say that she could get back to him, it simply just couldn't happen.

"You're not made to be here pet. You haven't been the same since you got back, you were made for that land, we will find a way to get you back." Vivian promised, kissing her cheek gently. When Addison's chest heaved with a silent sob, Vivian's face fell. "Now now, don't cry. I shouldn't have gotten so sappy, cheer up."

Little did she know that Addison wasn't crying from the possibility of seeing Henry again, but because of the fact that it would never happen.

* * *

Addison was right. Her wedding day was Hell Day. The ceremony was in a cold ballroom that was decorated in navy and silver, the colors of Thomas's kingdom. Her dress was lacy and flowing with an obnoxious train that she was constantly tripping on. The food was exotic and spicy, which made the nausea from that morning return. Once the dancing started Addison was whisked away in her uncomfortable dress to dance with Thomas, something she was dreading.

"Are you happy my beautiful bride?" Thomas asked with a beaming smile, which Addison knew was fake.

"No." She seethed, digging her nails into the back of his hand. She hated him with every fiber of her being, she had never hated something as much as she hated him. "I'd rather be dead than married to you."

"Should I station guards in your chambers tonight so you don't kill yourself? Or worse, run away again." He spat, tightening his grip on her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek in pain, but she would never show it. "Oh wait, no need for that. You're mine tonight."

The thought of what would happen once the ball was over made her want to be sick. She was dreading it, actually.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I steal your bride for a moment?" Princess Ariel asked them, making Addison almost cry in relief of seeing a familiar face.

"Of course princess." Thomas said with a bow, pinching Addison's side hard before passing her off to Ariel. She knew it was informal to be so open with affection, but she didn't even try to stop herself from hugging Ariel.

"Have you spoken to him?" Addison whispered in her ear during the hug. Ariel pulled away and glanced around before tugging her away into the corridor outside of the ballroom.

"It's awful Addison, he doesn't know what to do with himself." She said with a sigh, which made Addison's heart break. "Emma said he's hardly done anything besides sleep. She's started sending him to Archie again because he won't even talk to her or Regina. It's really bad."

Addison's chest tightened, it was worse than she thought. She hated the thought of him hurting, and despite how much she wants to cry, she had to keep her composure.

"Are you going to go back anytime soon?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes. When Ariel nodded, Addison almost cried in happiness. "Can you pass on a message for me? To Henry?"

Ariel smiled kindly and nodded. "Of course I will."

"Addison, get back in here!" Thomas spat, opening the door. "People are asking where you are." She only rolled her eyes.

"It is stuffy in there and I got winded. I'll be back in shortly, asshole." Addison said, rolling her eyes and shooing him away. He shot daggers but didn't dare do anything for fear of someone seeing. Once they were alone again Addison spoke up.

"Tell him that I will love him for the rest of my life, but that I don't want to be the reason he never finds anyone else." She sighed, finally allowing herself to cry. "Tell him that he needs to move on."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: im really sorry this chapter isn't my best but writers block was blah and I don't know this was just a hard chapter to write, I apologize. Next chapter will be better I swear. **

**nise1984: sure ill tag the story, I'm actually not sure how to though? When I find out I'll definitely do so! Glad you enjoyed Water Lillies :) **

* * *

Addison was bored out of her mind. She was in the meeting room with her father, Thomas, and the court of a neighboring kingdom, talking trade. She sipped her peppermint tea, which she seemed to be drinking a bunch lately.

"More your highness?" A maid asked politely when she noticed her cup was empty. She nodded in response before turning back to the meeting, attempting to pay attention. She didn't even know why she needed to attend these meetings, she had little say in anything because of her age and Thomas's mindset that he had more power than she did. She would much rather be in her chambers sleeping or reading, or even more preferably, in Storybrooke waiting for Henry to get home from school.

"My apologies Princess, for not attending your wedding. I was across seas in Corona talking peace treaties. I hope you understand." The King apologized, bowing his head and breaking her from her thoughts. Addison fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled politely instead. Her wedding was a month and a half ago, and people were still talking about it. She wished everyone would shut up about her loveless marriage. They were happier about it than she was.

"No matter, I understand. It was very short notice after Thomas rescued me, wasn't it dear?" She asked, turning to Thomas. She liked to think she was a good actor, but more often than not she was too sarcastic. She liked to thank Paige for that trait.

"I was just eager to make you mine, my love." He said with a smile, grabbing her leg underneath the table most likely leaving bruises. Addison fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was delusional, she would never be his.

"I could say the same." She lied, tugging her leg out his grasp. Her father smiled fondly at his daughter who seemed so in love before changing the conversation to the trade as a maid came in with a tray of food.

The smell hit Addison like a ton of bricks, and she held back the urge to throw up. She was tempted to yell at the maid, who knew she had specifically asked to never serve her ham under any circumstance, but she would embarrass her father if she did now.

"Ham darling?" Thomas asked, holding out a plate with the disgusting meat on it. Addison shook her head quickly as she felt the bile rising in his throat.

"Please excuse me." She said, her words panicked and rushed. She all but ran out of the room and threw the nearest window open, puking into the bush outside. She quietly thanked the gods that she was on the first floor. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and took a deep breath before making her way back into the meeting room.

"My apologies," She said with a small curtsy. " but it seems I have become ill, if it is alright I shall retire to my chambers for the evening." Her father gave her a small smile while Thomas rolled his eyes discreetly.

"Do I need to send for a doctor, my daughter?" King Peter asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Addison shook her head with a small smile, not wanting to worry anyone.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, I'll be fine in the morning." She assured, giving a small curtsy again before leaving the room. Addison didn't go to her room straight away, she just paced around the halls puzzled at why she felt so bad. She couldn't remember the last time she had been sick, the most recent time she had thrown up was after the beach party with Henry, but that was only because she had too much to drink. Addison sighed and assured herself it was just a touch of the flu before going to her chambers for a much needed nap.

* * *

"Princess?" Vivian said, shaking her awake. Addison groaned in pain, her stomach feeling worse than before. "Are you alright? You missed supper." Addison groaned again, shaking her head.

"Don't mention food around me or I might just hurl." She said weakly, clutching her stomach. Vivian cooed and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on Addison's forehead.

"You aren't warm so no fever...Have you eaten anything that could have made you unwell?" She asked, but the princess only shook her head in response.

"They brought ham into the meeting room earlier, and I wasn't feeling well to begin with, but whenever I even smell ham I get nauseated. I think that's what started all of this." Addison explained, throwing her pillow over her eyes.

"Your monthly, I assume?" Martha asked entering the room, ready to draw her a hot bath if needed. Addison shook her head.

"It hasn't come this month." She explained, which made Martha squeal excitedly. Addison sat up, cocking an eyebrow at the maid. She clapped happily and set her hand on Addison's cheek affectionately.

"A missed monthly and sickness? If I'm right Princess, it sounds like you are with child! That is so wonderful!" The maid cheered. The realization hit Addison, making her head go foggy and her hands numb. A baby? Who's baby? Her hand flew to her stomach, which she realized wasn't as flat as it was when she left Storybrooke...

The room started to spin wildly and before she could even realize what was happening the floor seemed to be getting closer and closer and closer...

Then blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, between work and getting ready for vacation I've been either too busy or too tired to write, but I finally sat down and finished, so I hope you like this! Thank you to everyone who's favorited, commented, and followed it really makes me happy that people enjoy my story so much :) **

* * *

It took Henry two hours to figure out they had a visitor at his house. Most days after school he came home immediately, locked himself in his room, and listened to music in a weak attempt to forget that she was gone. It never worked.

"Henry, dinner's ready." Roland said, cracking his door open only a little for fear of getting cussed out by his older brother. Robin and Regina had strictly told him not to pester Henry after Addison was taken, just because they didn't need him angry and annoyed on top of being sad.

"I'm not hungry." Henry muttered, turning the music up louder which Regina would inevitably yell at him for. It wasn't like Henry cared, he didn't care about much anymore.

"Regina says you have to eat." Roland retorted, opening the door wider. Henry groaned, wishing he had a lock on his door at moments like this.

"Tell her I'm not fucking hungry!" He shouted, throwing his blanket over his head.

"Henry, watch your language." His adoptive mother scolded, suddenly appearing behind Roland. "Ariel is here and she has news so if you're done moping you can actually figure out how Addison is doing."

In the month and a half since Addison had been taken, Regina hadn't seen Henry move as fast as he did when he heard those words. He sprinted past her and thundered down the stairs, nearly tripping over Josephine and making both of them fall.

Henry slid across the floor into the dining room, where Ariel was sitting at the table talking to Robin. When she saw he had entered, she stopped talking and smiled.

"Hello Henry." She greeted pleasantly, her smile growing.

"How is she?" He asked, wanting to know immediantly instead of dancing around the subject.

"Henry, don't be rude. We'll discuss this after dinner, Emma and David are coming over as well to hear what she has to say to see if it will help us any." Regina scolded, sitting down in her usual seat. Henry shot his mother an agitated glare but stayed quiet.

Dinner dragged on with boring small talk and Henry wished he could magically make time speed up so he could hear about Addison. How was she? Did she miss him? Or did she think Thomas was better than him and never wanted to come back? Questions floated around in his head, making him dizzy. Finally, when his other mom and grandfather arrived, Regina shooed his younger siblings out of the room, allowing them to talk.

"How is she?" Henry asked again, hopefully not sounding too desperate for answers. Ariel sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly before she adjusted her posture again.

"Her and Thomas were married a month ago." She said sadly. Henry slumped down in his seat, his heart sinking. That was the first part of his plan to get the throne. "I never actually saw it, but I've heard that she's very bitter now. Always angry and lashing out at maids and servants, but she was very pleasant at the ball after the wedding."

"She was in Princess Mode, of course she was nice." Henry muttered, setting his head in his hands. "Did she seem happy with him?"

"In front of everyone, yes very, but when I pulled her away to talk she was very sad and agitated when he tried to come and get her. It's quite obvious that it's a loveless marriage, but unfortunately that's not uncommon." Ariel said with a sad sigh, looking down at her hands. She looked up at Henry with a sad look. "She has a message for you though."

Henry's heart raced, she was a genius, of course they could use Ariel to send messages back and forth! When he rescued her he was going to kiss her extra hard for being so brilliant.

"What was it?" He asked excitedly, feeling more giddy that he had in months.

"She said that she loves you very much, and that she will love you for the rest of her life, but she wants you to move on. She doesn't want to be the reason you never find love again. She made it sound like she was never coming back." In a split second, Henry went from the top of the world to tumbling back down deeper into the depression that had consumed him since she left.

"She doesn't think she will. He's going to kill her." Henry muttered, setting his head in his hands. He heard Regina sigh next to him and shuffle closer.

"You know we're trying to get a portal open, he won't get away with it." She assured, rubbing his back soothingly. This did nothing to calm him down. How could she have told him to move on? He didn't want to, he refused. Addison was better than any girl he would ever meet.

"Not for lack of effort mom. He's hell bent on getting her throne." He said with a sigh, looking up at her. Emma frowned and ruffled his hair.

"He needs an heir for his plan-"

"I know." He snapped, fighting the urge to glare at his mom. "Don't remind me that someone else is fucking-"

"Henry!" Regina and Emma scolded at the same time.

"Sleeping with," he corrected with a sigh. "My girlfriend. Not something I enjoy thinking about."

David chuckled and leaned back in his chair, crossing her arms over his chest.

"You should've seen me when I figured out Snow slept with Whale during the curse." He said, earning a glare from Emma.

"Not helping dad." She stated dryly. David held his hands up in defense and Regina rolled her eyes before speaking.

"With luck, it'll take them a while to actually conceive, then after that we know that we'll have nine months left to rescue her." She said, making Henry snort.

"Let's aim to rescue her before she gets pregnant." Henry dead panned, feeling sick just thinking about it. "Can you give her a message if you see her again? Tell her that I'm not giving up, we're going to get her back."

"Of course I will, I'll keep you updated here if anything happens or if they announce a pregnancy too." Ariel assured, standing up and smoothing out her dress. "I have to go now, Melody's birthday ball is in a few days and Eric is hopeless with last minute preparations." She gave all of them hugs before Emma and David left to take her back to the beach.

"I'm going to my room." Henry mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait." Regina called after him, following him out of the dining room. Henry sighed and spun on his heel. "You said you didn't like the idea of someone else sleeping with Addison, now I know it's not really my business but to me that sounds like..."

"You're not good at beating around the bush, Mom." Henry chuckled. "If you're trying to ask if we've slept together, we have."

He felt his face heat up, a little embarrassed that he basically just told him mom he wasn't a virgin. Regina blushed as well, shocked that he had actually told her.

"Well I hope you were careful." She said sternly. Henry rolled his eyes and leaned against the stair railing.

"Of course I was careful." He scoffed. _Well all except for that first time... _Panic momentarily ran through him at the realization. He quickly brushed it away and backed up the stairs slowly. "Can I go now?"

"Fine, I'm going to Gold's shop to see if he's found anything. Make sure Daniel and Josephine don't kill each other." Regina ordered with a snort. The three year olds had gotten a mean streak and seemed to fight every waking moment of the day now.

"Can do mom. Can Paige spend the night?" He asked, which shocked his mom. He never spent times with friends anymore.

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning." She replied as smiled and ran up the stairs to call her. He wasn't sure what about Ariel's visit had cheered him up so much, but for some reason he had renewed hope that she would be rescued.


	6. Chapter 6

Addison, like every other waking minute she spent in the castle, was angry.

"I don't want to see a midwife." She grumbled, sinking lower into her chair as she nibbled on a piece of bread, which seemed like the only thing she could keep down those days. Her stomach was constantly aching and churning, rejecting everything she attempted to put into it. Vivian had assured it would stop after her third or fourth month, but that seemed like it was forever away.

"You need to Addison." Vivian sighed, not in the mood to argue with her. "To see if the babe is healthy."

"I don't care because it's that prick's child." Addison spat. It was true, the idea of carrying Thomas's child made her sicker than the morning sickness. She dreaded the idea of being pregnant, abhorred it actually.

"Princess, this is the kingdom's heir you're talking about. I know you're unhappy about the marriage but would it kill you to be happy about the child?" Vivian scolded.

'Yes, it will kill me as a matter of fact.' Addison thought with a loud scoff. Out loud she said, "It's his spawn. I will never be happy about it."

Vivian rolled her eyes at the princess's dramatics and took her plate and tea cup.

"The midwife will be here at noon, you have no say in this." She stated as she walked out of the room quickly before she could throw a tantrum.

"This is bullshit!" Addison screamed after her, sinking down deeper into her chair in protest. "I don't want to be married and I don't want his fucking baby!"

It had been a week since she had past out after Martha guessed she was pregnant, and it was becoming painfully obvious to Addison how right she was. Her dresses were slightly tighter around the waist, she could barely keep down a meal, and her breasts hurt so bad she wanted to cry. Of course, she had already cried more than she thought was possible when no one was around. She cried because she was carrying Thomas's child, because she was just a pawn in a plan that would ultimately kill her, and lastly just because she missed Henry. She missed everything about him, and with every day that passed his image seemed to fade a little from her memory a little bit more. That's what hurt the most.

"I hate it here." Addison mumbled to herself, standing up and glancing in the mirror. She looked at her reflection and hardly recognized what she saw. The girl she was looking at was not her. Well, technically it was, but she knew the gowns and tiaras and jewels were just a costume. She was a slave to the monarchy in this land, she didn't want to be queen. Not that she ever would be, she'd be dead before she could get the chance. She wanted to be a regular teenager in Storybrooke, gossiping with Paige and sharing a coke with Henry. She wanted to learn how to drive a car and share an apartment with Paige, which she had discussed before she was taken.

Addison cried out in anger and sadness, picking up a book on her side table and throwing it at the mirror, which shattered into a million pieces, breaking up her reflection. She gasped in realization at what she had done and hurried around the mess in hysterics, calling a servant to her room.

"Yes miss?" A servant whom she didn't know the name of asked with a bow. She ignored the fact that she was shaking like a leaf and pointed to the shattered glass on the floor.

"I-I tripped and my book slipped out of my hand and cracked the mirror. I-it was an accident." She stammered as the servant's eyes widened and gently pushed her away from the sharp glass.

"It's alright Princess, why don't you go for a walk to calm down while we clean this mess up?" He suggested. Addison took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Yes, a walk sounds lovely. I'll be in the garden, send for me when everything is clear or when the midwife gets here." She breathed, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She gave the servant a nod and hurried out of the room, embarrassed that she had reacted the way she did. Addison had no problem throwing fits and being a brat, but she had never gotten so angry or upset that she broke something.

Once outside, the cool September air helped her calm down and she couldn't help but wonder what September's in Storybrooke were like. Too bad she would never find out. She sighed and sat down on the ground, kicked off her shoe, pulled her skirts up to her calfs and dipped her feet into the small pond in the garden.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice she had grown to hate asked from behind her. She scoffed and didn't even bother turning around, he wasn't worth the energy.

"I was before you showed up." She sneered, pulling her skirts up to above her knees just to annoy him. That was another thing she liked about the Land Without Magic, she could show as much or as little of her body as she wanted without being scolded. She could hardly show her ankle in the castle without having her father or Thomas getting onto her.

"So hostile, my wife." He joked, sitting down next to her too close for comfort. Addison rolled her eyes and scooted away from here.

"Hostile because I hate you." She dead panned. Thomas scoffed and leaned back on his forearms.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked, his words laced with offense.

"Are you fucking serious Thomas?" She exclaimed, earning a shocked gasp from a passing maid. "Are you seriously trying to play victim? Fine, I'll tell you what you did to me. You took me from a place where I was happy and dragged me here. Once here I was forced to marry you, which actually the wedding sucked and was nothing how I wanted it. You suck sex because your dick is hilariously small. You're a selfish prick who only cares about your own personal benefit. You're vain and think you're the gods gift to the world. You took me away from the man I love. You're planning to steal my throne and worst of all, _you got me pregnant_!" She finished off screaming, jabbing her finger into his chest. "My body is going to be ruined because of you! Not that I'm going to need it, because you know, you're going to _murder_ me after I deliver this damn child. I hate you because you have ruined my life. So don't ever ask me what you did to me again, because I could write a damn book on every way you've fucked my life over. Now if you will excuse me, my asshole of a husband, I have to see a midwife to make sure your child that I don't want is doing." With an angry huff, Addison pushed herself up and grabbed her shoes, running off to her chambers to find Vivian.

She found the maid talking to a woman dressed in peasant's clothing chatting politely. When the princess entered the room the older women curtsied and smiled at the fuming girl. If she noticed that she was in a bad mood she ignored it, only tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear soothingly.

"Vivian I wish to do this alone." Addison stated, sticking her nose in the air. The maid nodded with a sigh and left, leaving Addison and the midwife in her chambers. There was an awkward silence in the room before the midwife spoke up.

"When was your last monthly Miss?" The midwife asked, motioning for her to lay on the bed. She started touching and pressing gently on her stomach, which honestly made Addison want to throw up. She ignored the nausea and sighed, thinking back as best she could. She had never been good at keeping track of them.

"July, I guess. Late summer, before I was rescued." She answered with another sigh, wishing she could take the pain of a period over being pregnant. The midwife gave her a puzzled look and shook her head.

"No miss, that can't be right. That would mean you were pregnant before you were rescued and you didn't marry Thomas until mid August. You can only be about a month and a half, but according to what you just said you are two months." She said slowly, and at her words Addison's veins filled with ice. She couldn't have been pregnant when she left. Henry had sworn up and down that the little rubber things would keep her from getting pregnant, and he always used them. Except for the first time.

"Oh gods," Addison breathed in realization, covering her face with her hands. She looked up at the midwife, who looked very confused. "I-it's right, I-I got pregnant in the Land Without Magic. I met a boy there, and he is the father of this child."

"But Princess-" the midwife started to say. Addison held her hand up, stopping her. The princess stood up and took a small cloth sack from her trunk, filling it with gold coins all while her head was spinning. Thomas would literally kill her if he found out it wasn't his child, she would be damaged according to him, and he wouldn't want her anymore. Just like she had told Henry.

"You are to be my midwife for the rest of my pregnancy, make sure the baby is healthy. You are not to tell a soul that it is not Prince Thomas's, if you do I will make sure you and your whole family is exiled from this land, is that understood?" Addison asked in a sharp tone, her voice low. The midwife nodded quickly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Y-yes miss, I-I understand." She stammered. Addison smiled and slipped the bag into the midwife's hand, closing her fingers around it.

"You are to tell my parents and Thomas that I am a month and a half gone and when I start showing earlier than normal, I am simply just growing fast. When I deliver a month earlier than expected, you will tell them it is a miracle child, am I clear?" The princess asked, hoping she looked for menacing than terrified.

"Y-yes miss. Shall I go deliver the news of your pregnancy to the king and queen?" She asked carefully. Addison sighed, but nodded.

"Yes you may, tell Vivian to keep everyone out of my room until I leave for supper on your way out." She instructed, rolling over onto her stomach and throwing her pillow over her head so the midwife wouldn't see that she had started to cry. She waited until she heard the door shut behind her to start sobbing, holding her lower stomach as tears streamed down her cheeks. Henry would never know he was a father, if Ariel ever delivered the news to him, he would assume it was Thomas's. Everyone would think it was his, the rightful heir to her kingdom. There would be celebrations and balls for a bastard child, all that she would miss.

Neither her or Henry would be able to watch their child grow up, and that is what hurt the most.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: first off, let me apologize for taking so long to update, I've been on vacation and haven't had much time to write besides at night, which at that point I'm usually tired and my writing gets sloppy, and I want you guys to only have my best work! Also, I have a beta reader now! Sophie, aka dreamerwriter15, has helped me so much so far and has given me so many tips and ideas for this fic, so very very special thanks to her. Okay, I've babbled on enough now, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment/favorite/follow if you like it.**

* * *

Henry woke up feeling rested and content with her in his arms. Her skin was soft and her hair was tickling his nose, which gave him the perfect spot to inhale her smell. Vanilla and what he could only describe as girl, just like she had told him he smelled clean and boyish. He laid there in bed for a long time, not even bothering to open his eyes and ruin the serenity. When he felt her shuffle in his arms the corners of his mouth twisted up into a smile and he leaned over her slight frame, kissing her gently.

"Morning Addi." He mumbled against her mouth. She went rigid and squirmed away from him, confusing him.

"Shit." A voice that was definitely not Addison's groaned, pushing his arms off of her. Henry's eyes shot open to see Paige, her eyes wide and her hair disheveled from sleep. He sat up, setting his head in his hands as his heart sunk. Addison was still gone, in a completely different realm that was seemingly impossible to get to.

"Sorry for kissing you, Paige." He muttered into his hands, knowing that she really didn't care. They had been each other's first kisses when they were fourteen and wondering what the all the hype was about. It had been awkward and hesitant, but ultimately became one of the factors that made them best friends and nothing more.

"I don't care, your breath smells like ass though." Paige joked half-heartedly, trying to chase away the melancholy atmosphere. When she realized Henry wasn't going to laugh, she let her shoulders drop and set a hand on his bare shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He shuddered underneath her hand, wordlessly affirming that he wasn't. He was absolutely and completely lost without Addison. He felt helpless because it had been four months since she had been taken and they were no where near finding a way to get to her realm.

"I miss her so much." He whispered into his palms as Paige cooed and pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back gently.

"I know you do." She sighed as he weeped into her chest. "I know we're going to get her back."

"You don't know that though!" Henry exclaimed, his words muffled by her shirt. "Thomas wants to kill her! He's going to kill her because he's a selfish bastard who wants a throne. What if she's dead before we can find her?"

Paige sighed sadly and continued to rub his back wordlessly. With every day that passed Henry lost a little bit of hope of ever getting Addison back. Thomas wasn't going to stop trying for a child until she got pregnant, then Henry only had nine months to save her, if he even could. Hell, Thomas could have already gotten her pregnant for all he knew. That thought alone made Henry want to puke.

"She's strong." Paige stated after a long silence. "She's fighting to get back, I feel it in my bones." Henry managed to quirk the corner of his mouth into a grin. She was right, Addison was strong and determined, she wasn't just going to sit around all day and wait for him to get her.

"You're right." He sniffed, wiping the stray tears away with the back of his hand. "I just can't stop thinking about everything I could have done to fight him."

Paige scoffed at that, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "He pulled a knife on you Henry, I'm pretty sure there's only so much you can do with a knife to your neck."

Henry sighed, she was right. The cuts Thomas had given him that littered his chest, arm, and neck were still healing. It was worth it though, better him than Addison. Still, he couldn't help but blame himself, there had to have been something he could have done. Then she really would be there, laying in his arms.

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door followed by Killian sticking her head into his room. Liam was by his side, sucking his thumb. When he saw Paige, he ran across the room and jumped in bed, burying his little head into her chest.

"Liam, you should ask before jumping into someone's arms." He scolded, leaning against the doorframe. Paige giggled and shrugged, she didn't mind. Liam had always loved her and she was more than happy to hold him.

"I'm glad you two are awake because Henry, your mothers thought of something to see your princess." His step-father told him, quickly tearing his attention away from his best friend and little brother. Henry smiled as his heart sped up; had they really thought of something? Before Killian could say anything else Henry jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the room, thundering down the stairs so fast he thought he might trip.

He found his moms sitting on the couch, talking animatedly while his little sisters played in the baby mat on the floor. Regina and Emma both smiled at their son as he sprinted in, hair disheveled and breathing heavy with a big smile on his face. They hadn't seen him this happy since before Addison had been taken, and it was refreshing to not see him sad.

"You found a way to get to her?" He asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Regina gave him a sad smile and shook her head, making his heart sink.

Noticing how his expression dropped into a frown, Emma quickly cut in. "Not exactly, we're working on that, but you can see her, make sure she's okay. She won't know you're watching her though."

He was going to see her, actually look at her for the first time in months. He smiled so big his cheeks hurt and had to force himself not to jump up and down in happiness.

"When can we do it?" He asked as the two women stood up and led him to the mirror that hung in the hallway.

"Now." Regina smiled, setting her arm on his shoulder. Henry's jaw dropped in shock, surprised that there was no special preparations they had to make. Emma smiled and pointed to the mirror and Henry watched as the image of the three of them faded away and was replaced by Addison.

She was in what Henry assumed was her bedroom, sitting in front of a mirror and brushing her hair. It was longer than it had been when she left, and she now had choppy bangs which he instantly feel in love with. Her cheeks were rounder and she had a certain glow to her, she looked happy. She smiled gently and set her brush on the table next to her before standing up and adjusting her long dress. Henry smiled happily; she was beautiful, even though her eyes were filled with sadness.

She then did something that made Henry's heart break in two. She turned to the side and ran a hand over her stomach, smoothing the fabric of her dress over a very noticeable bump. She was pregnant.

"You just love kicking your momma, don't you?" She giggled, rubbing her hand stomach. "Well it's okay, because Momma loves you so so much. I bet your Daddy would love you too."

She sighed sadly and wiped her hand over her cheek, brushing a tear away. Henry didn't realize it, but he had tears running down his cheek too. She was beautiful, glowing even. He didn't even realize how in the past four months the details of her appearance had started to blur away, which only made him hurt more.

"Your daddy from the Land Without Magic, Henry, he doesn't know about you. He's very far away, and Momma doesn't think we'll ever get the chance to see him again." Addison lamented.

A voice filled with fury and betrayal came into play and the princess froze, her head snapping to the side to look at a person Henry couldn't see. "Oh, you won't." The door swung open and Prince Thomas barged in, roughly grabbing her arm so tightly Addison winced. "I should have known you'd return from the Land Without Magic damaged." Addison struggled against his hold, hitting and kicking at him, but he held her firmly. "Oh no you don't. You're going away for safe keeping while I decide what to do with you and the bastard you're carrying." He spat as he shoved the terrified Princess carrying a child that was not his own out of the room.

"No, Addison!" Henry shouted, lunging towards the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces when he hit it, destroying the image of the girl he loved. He drew his injured hand back and Regina healed him without a second thought.

He ran his hands through his hair frantically, panic rising up in him as he backed up until he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. He felt his moms crouch down beside him, shaking him gently.

"Henry, say something." Emma urged, rubbing his back. He couldn't though; words couldn't describe all of what he felt, but he knew that anger, hurt, sadness, and utter helplessness were there. He was the father of a child he would most likely never meet. Not if he couldn't find a way to save Addison, and now her days were dangerously numbered. His chest ached and his head was spinning so much he thought he would pass out.

"The thought of her getting pregnant by Thomas has literally made me sick since she left." He finally said, his words slow. "Now I've gotten her pregnant and practically given her a death sentence."

"But you said you had been careful." Regina sighed, her words filled with sadness rather than disappointment.

"We were." He muttered, sitting back and running a hand through his hair. "It was only unprotected once, I-I should have stopped it or done something. I'm an idiot."

"Don't be a fool, wrap your tool." Paige recited in a sing-song way, once again trying to break the tension that had been building in the room. Like usual, it didn't help and all she got in return was a glare.

"It's not the paternity of the baby that I care about." Emma said, setting her hand on his knee. "Hell, I had you when I was eighteen, I have no room to get angry at you. Right now, all I'm worried about is getting Addison home. The stakes are higher now."

"You think?" Henry chuckled, even though there was no humor in it. His girlfriend was pregnant with his child. He couldn't get his head wrapped around that fact. Emma was right, the stakes were much much higher.

Henry vowed under his breath so that no one could hear him in the crowded room. "I will find you, Addison. I will always find you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: let me just say I am so so sorry for the wait, there won't ever be two and a half week (or however long it's been) wait again. Without further ado, here's the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

If looks could kill, Addison would be dead; she was sure of it. After hearing that the child wasn't his, Thomas did this worst thing she could have thought of: he told her parents.

"King Peter, Queen Annette, I'm sorry to intrude so suddenly, but I have just discovered the vilest thing about your daughter." Thomas spat as he pulled her into her parent's library, throwing her onto the ground in front of him. Addison's shoulders shuddered with a deep sigh as she glanced up at her father. He was watching her with curious eyes and she quickly looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his expression turn to shame when Thomas told them.

"That child isn't mine." He finally said. "She was pregnant before she even got back here."

Her mother gasped, and Addison looked up against her better judgement to see Annette holding her hand over her chest in shock. Her father was now glaring at her, fury evident on his face.

"Addison, is this true?" He asked, his words filled with venom.

"Peter, calm down. He must have forced her into his bed. Our daughter knows better than to do such a thing." Her mother said with a laugh.

Rage filled Addison at the accusation and with every last bit of will power she had, Addison pulled herself from the ground. "He most certainly did not!" She shouted, holding her chin up in defiance. She smirked, knowing she was about to get a rise out of her parents. "In fact, I was the one who started it. I went to his bed with the sole purpose of letting him have me before Thomas could."

"You purposefully ruined yourself? You're more of a whore than I first realized." Thomas scoffed, his voice low.

That was the final straw, she had taken his snide comments and his torture long enough. She was done. Without a spare second to think about her decision, Addison whirled around; her fist connecting with his nose with a loud crack that echoed around the room. Thomas crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from his nose.

"Addison!" Her mother exclaimed, surprised at her daughters actions. Addison had always been so quiet and obedient; she had never been violent.

"I am not sure what happened to you in the other realm, but you have brought shame to this kingdom." King Peter said darkly, his voice low and filled with shame.

"It's quite obvious Peter, she frolicked around with some boy and thought they would be together forever. Naive child." Her mother scoffed, looking away from her daughter in disgust.

"I love him!" Addison shouted back, her fists clenching together in rage. "Something you two would know nothing about. Father loves his maid more than he loves you!"

Peter's face dropped, paling at his daughter's outburst. His affairs were known, but ultimately a taboo. No one dared to call him out on it. He turned around, away from her and his silence gave Addison a sickening feeling. The baby kicked away at her stomach in reaction to all of the yelling and something made Addison feel like it was also a warning sign.

"You are to leave and never return." He finally spoke. "You are no daughter of mine. I never want to see you or your bastard ever again. You are a disgrace to this family."

"You're kicking me out; disowning me?" Addison blubbered in shock. She clenched her jaw, practically shaking from anger. "Everyone has ignored your illegitimate children, Father. Can't you ignore mine?"

"Get out!" Peter roared.

Angry tears in her eyes, Addison screamed. "You never were family to me. Storybrooke was more a home than this rotten kingdom. And Henry is more of a Prince than you will ever be, Thomas. I'm proud to have any child of his!"

Her father, who had had enough of his daughter's ranting, grabbed her upper arm and forced her out of the library, throwing her on the ground much like Thomas had.

"I hate you!" She screamed as the door shut in her face, cloaking her in darkness again. She pulled herself off of the ground for the second time that day and made her way back to her chambers, biting her cheek to keep herself from crying.

She packed quickly and lightly, only bringing a spare dress, a dagger, a pouch of gold coins, and some bread and dried fruit. She didn't need much, and she had more than enough money to buy the essentials when she got to wherever she was going.

"Addi?" Vivian entered the room, her voice quiet. "What's going on?"

"The child is Henry's. Thomas found out and told my parents. I called my dad out on his affairs and he kicked me out. I'm leaving." The princess explained, stripping out of her dress and changing into a simple blue dress like what commoners wore. She pulled her cloak around herself and sighed, looking around her chamber for the last time.

"But the baby-" Vivian started as Addison threw her satchel over her body, letting it rest on her hip.

"Will be fine. I've been at this alone since I got here, I don't mind being alone for the rest of my life. I need to go now before mother brings father to his senses and makes me stay." She said with a big sigh, hugging Vivian tightly. She whispered, "thank you for being the mother I never had."

"Be safe - wherever you go." The older woman murmured into her hair; kissing it quickly before pulling back and lifting her necklace off of her neck and draping it over Addison's. "I love you darling."

"I love you too, Vivian." The Princess said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked away without another glance at her best and only friend in the realm and into the dark hallway.

She really was alone now.

* * *

The port was surprisingly empty and Addison was thankful that it was dark out. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself in an attempt to keep warm as she looked around the dock. There was a single boat that didn't belong to her kingdom at the docks, surrounded by men. Her heart raced as she looked up at the mast and saw the crimson flag waving in the breeze, the tell tale sign that it was a pirate ship.

The thought of it terrified her, but she needed to get out and she didn't have many options. With a deep breath, she started towards the boat mustering up as much confidence as she could. A man with a scraggly beard saw her first, giving her a low whistle as she passed. As she got closer to the boat, the whistles and lewd comments only increased, making Addison practically shake in fear. She had heard rumors about pirates and how awful they were, and even though she tried not to write them off as thieves and rapists right away; something told Addison that these pirates were nothing like Killian./p

"What's your business, lass?" A burly man asked in a gruff voice as she neared the gangplank.

"I wish to speak to the captain of this vessel." She answered, her voice solid and level despite how nervous she was inside. The man snorted and turned on his heel, walking away from her.

"The captain doesn't take whores." He called over his shoulder. What was with everyone calling her a whore? She most certainly was not, and frankly, she was sick of it. In a fit of rage she pulled her dagger from its place and threw it at the man, glad that it found its way into a wooden post instead of his neck. Killing the crew wasn't going to help her case.

"_I am not a whore_!" Addison screamed, stomping her foot. All of the pirates turned to her, their eyes wide in shock at her boldness.

"What the hell is going on here?" A booming voice asked from the deck, breaking the thick silence on the dock. Addison looked up at the man she assumed was the captain from his tone and the confident yet mysterious aura that surrounded him.

"The bloody wench threw her knife at me!" The first man accused, shoving a dirty finger into Addison's chest.

"You probably deserved it Calvin." The captain laughed as he walked down the gangplank, making the rest of the crew snicker quietly. Addison's heart pounded as the captain got closer to her, looking her up and down slowly.

"I need passage on your ship." She stated, pulling her cloak aside to get a pouch of gold coins out of her satchel. "I can pay you."

"You are with child." The captain observed, raising his eyebrows at her swelled stomach. Addison nodded slowly.

"The babe will not inconvenience you, I swear. I won't either. I'll give you money and do work aboard to earn my keep. I can write and mend and cook and-"

"Where is your final destination?" The captain interrupted sounding bored at the whole conversation. Addison thought for a second, she could go anywhere she wanted in all of her realm. She pondered all of the kingdoms that she could traveled to and nodded slowly.

"Arendelle." She answered. It was the furthest kingdom away from hers, her parents hardly traveled there and Addison was sure no one would know her there. She would get a fresh, clean start there for her and her baby. The captain nodded slowly, rubbing the scruff on his chin.

"You are aware that Arendelle is a three months journey from here, aren't you? I don't want that child born while on my ship." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm only four months gone, it won't come before we arrive." She answered, pulling her cloak to cover her stomach. Her abdomen was fluttering with nerves and her heart was pounding uncontrollably, waiting for him to answer.

"Alright, you are to stay in the crew's quarters and stay out of my way. " The captain said, his voice low. "What's your name, lass?"

"Paige." She lied without skipping a beat. "And yours, Captain?"

"Julian, Captain Julian." He answered with a handsome smirk. Before she could swoon, he turned away from her and started yelling out orders to the crew. "To your stations, men! We way anchor in five minutes, and no one is to touch Paige. Captain's Orders!" The crew dispersed immediately, climbing aboard and setting about getting ready to sail.

With one last glance back at the castle that never really was a home, Addison walked aboard the ship to an unknown future. She let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding; even though she didn't have the love of her life or her family, for the first time in months she and her child were safe.


End file.
